Countdown
by Alestie
Summary: Tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu, selama apakah sebenarnya 'selamanya' itu. Bahkan keabadian pun memiliki batas hingga kau mulai menghitung mundur. Completed. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]
1. Chapter 1

**Countdown**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi. Cuman plot fic ini yang punya saya.

 **Pairing** : Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 5.000+

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** _Tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu, selama apakah sebenarnya 'selamanya' itu. Bahkan keabadian pun memiliki batas hingga kau mulai menghitung mundur._

Anyway, ini fic B/B alias Boys Love/YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy~!

 **Story :**

Masa karir mereka telah berjalan selama lebih dari satu tahun. Walau berbulan-bulan yang dibutuhkan untuk mereka dapat menyatukan ritme dan koreografi menjadi sempurna dan mempesona, tidak pernah membutuhkan lebih dari seminggu untuk mereka saling mengenal dan akrab satu sama lain di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Hingga hari ini, mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain— _sangat dekat_ , hingga pada titik dimana mereka tak memiliki rahasia apapun satu sama lain. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika ada sesuatu di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan, entah apapun itu.

Seperti ada dinding tebal yang membatasi keduanya dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua memang begitu dekat satu sama lain; tapi ada hal yang membuat nama Taehyung tidak bisa berdiri tanpa Jungkook, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya seperti terlepas dari bumi ini, mereka selalu terlihat seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.

Semua orang selalu berpikir jika mereka tak dapat dipisahkan, sebelum kejadian tiga hari lalu.

Mungkin berbulan-bulan, berminggu-minggu, hingga ribuan jam yang mereka habiskan bersama tanpa sekat. Semua orang dapat dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjadi saudara selamanya.

Tetapi tidak akan ada yang pernah tau, selama apakah sebenarnya _'selamanya'_ itu _._

Tidak akan ada yang pernah tau, jika hanya dengan satu detik saja, mungkin ribuan hari itu akan menjadi tanpa makna sama sekali.

* * *

"Tae, pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau sudah di sini empat hari tiga malam, dan wajahmu tampak tak lebih baik daripada zombie."

Ungkapan setengah lelucon Hoseok hanya berlalu bagai angin di telinga kiri hingga kanan Taehyung. Ia sebenarnya hanya sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi dongsaeng nya.

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, dengan bibir sepucat kapas. "…aku tidak ingin dia terkejut saat bangun nanti." Ia berkata lirih, "Ini semua salahku, aku harus sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar; karena setiap mengingatnya, ia merasa begitu lemah.

"Dokter bilang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya beberapa bulan terapi la—"

"Beberapa bulan?" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin dengan seringai frustasi, "Jika tidak, dia akan lumpuh seumur hidup— _seumur hidup_ , hyung," ulangnya seraya mengacak poninya. Suaranya sangat parau, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Tae—"

"Tolong tinggalkan kami sendiri, hyung." Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap satu per satu muka anggota grup nya dengan hati-hati, "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya hari ini." Ucapnya seakan tak ingin mendengar sergahan lagi.

Seperti mengerti betul apa yang diinginkan Taehyung, satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan dalam diam. Mereka pria; ketika sedih, mereka tak akan mendekap dan membisikkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Diam adalah semua yang dibutuhkan Taehyung untuk dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Tak ada satupun dari para hyungnya yang bisa menjanjikan apapun, karena tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Telapak tangan Taehyung tak henti-hentinya melingkari jemari Jungkook kuat-kuat. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan doa, berharap kawan terbaiknya akan segera siuman dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Di saat seperti inilah; ketika tak ada satu pun yang melihat, Taehyung mengizinkan pertahanannya untuk runtuh. Air mata menetes perlahan bersama prasangka-prasangka yang tak juga berhenti untuk bergelayut dalam nalarnya.

* * *

Kecelakaan itu bukan sesuatu yang siapapun dapat mengantisipasinya. Awalnya pun tidak terlihat seperti bencana, bahkan akhirnya pun terasa seperti mimpi; tak satupun dapat begitu saja memercayainya.

Mereka hanya bercanda seperti biasa—Taehyung berani bersumpah. Ia hanya mendorongnya _sedikit_ , tanpa sedikitpun maksud untuk menyakiti Jungkook.

Semuanya akan lebih baik jika segalanya terjadi seperti adegan film—jika saja segala cedera yang diderita Jungkook saat ini seperti yang selalu ia lihat di layar televisi. Semuanya akan lebih baik, jika Jungkook terluka karena mendorong Taehyung dari pilar runtuh, atau tiang listrik yang hendak jatuh, atau apapun itu— _seperti dalam film._

Tetapi kenyataannya adalah sebuah silang besar di depan matanya.

Jungkook tersungkur dan mematahkan kakinya, merusak saraf-saraf penting tulang belakangnya; semua karena Taehyung mendorongnya dalam candaannya. Semuanya karena kebodohan dan kecerobohannya.

….dan hal itu lah, di atas segalanya, yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun seluruh dunia—ataupun Jungkook sendiri, memaafkannya.

* * *

"Jungkook… siuman?"

Taehyung tidak dapat memercayai pendengarannya. Ia tengah mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti untuknya dan Jungkook di asrama, ketika panggilan itu masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Aku segera ke sana— _Tuhan,_ aku akan segera kesana." Ujarnya terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Bukan antusiasme, bukan sepenuhnya kebahagiaan, bukan juga efek dari keterkejutannya.

Itu adalah rasa takut yang merongrong dalam pikirannya tanpa lelah.

Kakinya memacu secepat yang ia bisa, ia mungkin berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila. Kacau, semuanya kacau. Air mata bagai meluap dari matanya, namun ditahannya mati-matian. Pikirannya campur aduk, namun rasa takut itu tak akan pernah hilang.

Rasa takut akan kebencian yang akan diberikan Jungkook kepadanya.

Taehyung menghela dan menghembuskan napas teratur di depan pintu kamar Jungkook. Ia memegang dadanya, mengucapkan berkali-kali bahwa ia telah siap menerima apapun konsekuensinya. Bahkan salah satu tangannya yang membawa tas berisi baju ganti mereka berdua terasa lemas. Ia tak pernah merasakan beberapa detik yang rasanya begitu menyiksa, seperti ratusan tahun.

Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kenop pintu. Bahkan samar-samar, Taehyung dapat mendengar suara Jungkook yang pelan dan lemah. Tiba-tiba , seluruh jemarinya bergetar kuat, lututnya terasa lemah. Tas yang dibawanya jatuh begitu saja, menyebabkan suara hantaman yang keras dan memekakkan telinga—namun Taehyung terlalu sibuk mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri untuk memedulikannya. Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya, rasanya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan saat ia menerima rapornya ketika SMA dulu.

Pintu terbuka dari sisi lainnya; membuat Taehyung terkejut setengah mati.

"Tuan, baik-baik saja?" ternyata itu suster yang biasa mengganti infus Jungkook, mungkin ia terkejut karena suara tas jatuh barusan. "Biar saya bawakan tas anda." Ujarnya tanggap.

Taehyung tidak sempat memberikan respon apapun, kerongkongannya terkunci meskipun bibirnya terbuka.

"Ah, ya. Tuan Jeongguk bilang ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda." Tambah suster itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata Taehyung melebar. Itu adalah pernyataan paling mengerikan yang didengarnya sepanjang tahun ini. Jungkook— _ingin bertemu dengannya?_ Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat mata mereka bertemu nanti.

"Hyung, kau kah itu?"

Suara Jungkook; Taehyung mengenalnya terlalu baik. Ia menelan ludahnya, memberikan seluruh keberaniannya untuk melangkah masuk. Semuanya berjalan seperti _slow motion_ , matanya bertemu dengan dua manik mata Jungkook yang tampak redup. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan pucat, namun entah kenapa, dongsaengnya saat itu tampak begitu— _indah?_ Bukan tampan, bukan cantik. Jungkook adalah simbolisme dari keindahan.

Aish, apa yang ia pikirkan di saat seperti ini.

"Jungkook-ah…" napasnya tertahan ketika membiarkan mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada logikanya. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat pintu kamar telah ditutup, suster itu telah pergi. Penuh pengertian.

"Hai hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tampak lebih pucat daripada aku?" tanyanya setengah tertawa, suaranya serak.

Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya ragu-ragu, "Boleh—aku boleh memelukmu—sebentar saja?" pintanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah ingin mendekap Jungkook, bukannya minta maaf, atau bahkan bersujud, atau apapun yang selalu dipersiapkannya saat Jungkook siuman nanti.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tertawa. Gelak tawa yang mampu mematikan segala saraf yang bekerja di dalam otak Taehyung dalam sekejap saja. "Sejak kapan kau minta izin hanya untuk memelukku? Kemarilah, hyung." Imbuhnya pelan.

Tanpa lebih banyak kata-kata, Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke postur kecil Jungkook yang terasa lebih mungil dari biasanya. Mungkin ia tambah kurus. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang memaksa untuk jatuh, ia sangat membenci fakta bahwa dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Jungkook begini tersiksa. Karena kebodohannya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang _nostalgic_ ketika memeluk Jungkook, setiap saat sejak dulu. Jungkook beraroma seperti _rumah_ , tempatnya bisa bernaung ketika terlalu lelah berkelana. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya; seakan takut jika semua ini hanyalah halusinasi yang akan pudar ketika ia tak mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Hyung…" Jungkook berusaha memanggil pelan.

"Jungkookie, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku, aku seharusnya—maafkan aku, sungguh, _maaf._ " Ujarnya dengan hatinya yang paling dalam. Taehyung tahu jika semua ini tak mendekati cukup untuk dapat membayar segala yang telah diderita Jungkook karena dirinya.

Namja berambut hitam itu merintih lirih, "Hyung, sakit…" Ia mulai merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas, namun kedua tangannya masih terlalu lemah untuk dapat mendorong hyung nya menjauh.

Taehyung segera menarik dirinya, terkejut. "M-Maafkan aku!" katanya sambil meringis sakit, membayangkan sakit yang sedang diderita kawannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang, bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat ke dalam matanya. Hatinya berdebar kencang, pikirannya tak dapat berhenti berkabut.

"Jungkook, aku—"

"Oh iya, kapan ayah dan ibu datang?"

Kening Taehyung mengerut, ucapannya dipotong oleh Jungkook begitu saja. Kepalanya tampak berpikir ulang, mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan dongsaengnya. "Uh, ayah ibumu? Nng, aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Mungkin mereka akan sampai nanti malam." Jawabnya sedikit terbata.

Wajah Jungkook melembut, "Syukurlah, aku sangat merindukan mereka."

Sekali lagi, Taehyung menghela napas. Ia mencengkeram tangan kanannya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk memberikan kekuaran kepada dirinya sendiri. "Jungkook-ah, dengarkan aku, kumohon." Taehyung berkata, hampir seperti memohon.

Jungkook menatap balik tatapan Taehyung, namun kegentaran tampak jelas di matanya.

"Pertama, aku ingin minta ma—"

"Ba-Bagaimana latihan di asrama tanpa aku?" lagi-lagi Jungkook berusaha menghentikan perkataan Taehyung, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Jungkook, berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Taehyung menaikkan nada bicaranya setingkat, membuat yang dibentak sedikit terlonjak. Taehyung dapat melihat ketakutan di mata laki-laki di hadapannya, dan ia segera mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya— _aku kacau._ Aku tahu kau pasti tak ingin melihatku lagi. Tapi tolong, dengarkan aku, sebentar saja." Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu lirih dan rapuh, "Mungkin—mungkin aku akan menangis dan terlihat seperti pecundang, tapi tolong dengarkan aku," ujarnya memaksakan tawa palsunya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk, "…bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini…?"

Taehyung menyeringai menyedihkan, "Kau tahu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, Jungkookie, dan semuanya tak akan cukup." Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, "Kau boleh mengusirku dari matamu, menutup telinga dari semua penjelasanku, memintaku untuk tak muncul lagi di hadapanmu. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya." Tuturnya lemah.

"Aku hanya—" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Aku baru saja mendengar jika aku mungkin saja lumpuh seumur hidup, dan kau tahu, aku telah menyerah atas sekolahku untuk menjadi _entertainer_. Aku mungkin saja kehilangan masa depanku—kehilangan _segalanya_ , dan kau, hyung, kau tahu kan jika aku mencintaimu?" ujarnya rapuh, air mata sudah jatuh dari ujung matanya. "Aku mencintai ayah ibuku, semua anggota, manajer— _semuanya._ Tapi kau sangat dekat denganku, hyung, dan karena kau…" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "…aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana."

Taehyung merasakan seteres air mata mulai jatuh, dan semakin deras. Namun tatapan matanya masih lurus menghadap Jungkook lamat-lamat.

"Aku ingin marah, aku ingin membencimu—aku ingin menolakmu mentah-mentah dari wajahku dan menyuruhmu pergi," suara Jungkook terdengar semakin kacau karena tangisnya yang tak sedikitpun disembunyikannya, "…tapi aku tau— _kau tahu,_ aku tak akan bisa. Aku bisa saja tak memaafkanmu, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa _membencimu_. Aku mendengar ucapan maafmu, bahkan aku dapat merasakannya. Setiap kali aku berpikir untuk membencimu, aku selalu teringat," Jungkook akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang berantakan penuh dengan air mata, "…bukan aku saja yang sakit. Kau juga, kan?"

Senyuman.

Senyuman Jungkook saat itu terlihat lebih indah dari apapun yang pernah Taehyung lihat seumur hidupnya. Walaupun wajah itu kacau oleh air mata dan ingus, bahkan tanpa _make-up_ , ia terlihat _sempurna._

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba, Jungkook tertawa dengan suaranya yang sengau, "Kau jelek sekali tersenyum sambil menangis begitu." Ledeknya, tawanya terdengar seperti anak SD yang tertawa setelah dimarahi kedua orangtuanya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Kau benar," kemudian ia sekali lagi, mendekap dongsaengnya ke dalam pelukannya, kali ini jauh lebih lembut dan berhati-hati bagaikan Jungkook terbuat dari kaca. "Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyaknya beban yang kau angkat dari pundakku ketika kau berkata begitu."

Jungkook tersenyum dalam pelukannya, "Aku belum memaafkanmu."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Ia tak menyangka bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini, namun kenyataannya, ia melakukannya bersama dengan orang yang baru saja disakitinya. "Karena itu, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Semua biaya rumah sakitmu, semua hal yang kau butuhkan untuk pulih seperti semula, aku akan menanggungnya," bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook, membuat pria yang dipeluknya bergidik samar. "Kita berdua akan nonaktif sementara dari Bangtan dan konsentrasi pada kesembuhanmu. Aku akan menyewa apartemen yang nyaman untuk kita berdua, yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota, dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Aku berjanji." Taehyung berkata dengan begitu yakin dan serius, membuat tak ada celah bagi Jungkook untuk menertawainya.

Merasa jantungnya berdebar aneh, Jungkook terkekeh, "Satu apartemen denganmu? Terdengar menyeramkan." Candanya berusaha mengabaikan desir yang mengganggu kerja otaknya.

"Katakan itu pada bocah yang selalu menyusup ke ranjangku karena mimpi buruk." Sindir Taehyung, pelan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap dongsaengnya baik-baik.

Wajah namja yang lebih muda segera memerah, "A-Aku tidak pernah menyusup ke ranjang alien!"

Taehyung menghembuskan napas pendek, senyuman tipis masih nampak di bibirnya walaupun air mata masih enggan berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling mengunci, sama-sama berusaha menyelami apa yang sesungguhnya berada di pikiran lawan bicaranya, namun hanya ketulusan dan kebaikan hatilah yang terpantul di dalamnya. Taehyung berbisik, sepenuh hatinya, "Sungguh, terima kasih, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook membalas senyuman hyungnya, bersumpah jika ia melihat luka di dalam bola mata Taehyung, dan ia tak menyukainya. "Cengeng." Ejeknya dengan tawa kecil. "Hyungie, mulai hari ini kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku. Kau tidak diizinkan untuk menginggalkan aku sampai kakiku sembuh total." Lanjut Jungkook dengan senyum jahilnya.

Mungkin tuntutan Jungkook seharusnya terdengar mengerikan, tapi anehnya, Taehyung justru merasakan kehangatan pada setiap kata yang dilontarkan dongsaengnya, tanpa cela.

"Apapun yang kau mau—" Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, berpose seperti pangeran yang hendak menjemput Puterinya, "…tuan Puteri." Ucapnya dengan kedipan mata; sukses membuat Jungkook tergelak begitu renyah.

Hari itu, baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook dapat melihat sesuatu yang biasanya tak dapat dilihat satu sama lain selama setahun lebih mereka saling mengenal, Ada pengertian lain dalam tatapan dalam yang diberikan satu sama lain ketika matahari perlahan terbenam di balik punggung mereka. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Taehyung sampaikan kepada sahabat terbaiknya, namun ia tahu, jika ia bisa menunggu hingga besok. Masih banyak hal tak mereka mengerti, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya satu per satu secara perlahan-lahan.

Karena tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu, selama apakah sebenarnya _'selamanya'_ itu _,_ maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak mengisi hidupnya dengan dendam dan kebencian.

Setelah berjanji untuk mencari apartemen bersama begitu Jungkook diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit, keduanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Sampai jumpa yang selalu jauh berbeda maknanya dengan selamat tinggal.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat masa-masa Jungkook dirawat inap rumah sakit. Ayah ibunya merawatnya dengan telaten, bergantian dengan orang-orang agensi, manajer, dan membernya. Jungkook nyaris bisa melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya, dan diagnosis mengerikan bahwa ia memiliki probabilitas untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda—namun ada waktu ketika ia tak dapat berhenti mengingatnya sama sekali.

Taehyung masih berpartisipasi dalam segala aktivitas Bangtan, Jungkook menyuruhnya. Kasihan penggemar mereka jika harus tiba-tiba kehilangan dua personil sekaligus. Berita bahwa dirinya sakit sudah menyebar luas, setiap hari Jungkook menerima ratusan—atau bahkan ribuan, ucapan dan doa di semua akun media sosialnya; mungkin itu lah yang membuat sakitnya sedikit bisa tertahan.

Taehyung telah mendiskusikan rencananya dan Jungkook kepada semua member, orang tuanya sendiri, dan orang tua Jeon. Awalnya, semuanya menentangnya. _Semua ini bukan karena Taehyung sengaja melakukannya, ini kecelakaan_ —namun, pada akhirnya, mereka menyetujuinya dengan berat hati. Orang tua Jungkook meminta untuk dapat mengunjungi puteranya sesekali, mengirimi makanan dan uang untuk kebutuhan mereka berdua, dan Taehyung mengiyakannya.

Di hari terakhir sebelum Taehyung secara resmi nonaktif dari Bangtan, semua member menangis.

Pelukan dalam diam malam itu berarti lebih banyak daripada semua yang bisa Taehyung ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

* * *

"Sudah semuanya?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Jungkook. Wajahnya tampak gelisah menyaksikan namja yang sedikit lebih kurus darinya itu mengangkat semua koper dan kardus kemudian menata nya seorang diri.

"Hyung, aku—"

"Ssh," Taehyung segera memotong, "Jangan minta maaf. Tidurlah, kau lelah kan?"

Jungkook kembali bungkam, membiarkan angin siang yang seharusnya hangat membekukan jemari kakinya yang mati rasa. Biasanya ia lebih kuat dibandingkan Taehyung, tapi hanya karena—

"YAK!" tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan mata lebar dan mulut terbuka. Yang ditatap tampak jelas-jelas terkejut.

"Ada yang kelupaan, hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

Taehyung berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook, "Kita— _ini bencana,_ Jeon Jungkook!" ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Jungkook, meremasnya pelan. "Makan! Siapa yang akan masak?! Aku cuma bisa masak air panas, dan kau, kau sama payahnya denganku! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa hal sepenting ini?! Aku tidak bisa hidup tidak makan lebih dari dua jam! Tuhan, matilah kita!" celotehnya dengan wajah panik yang serius.

"Aish, hyung ini," Jungkook terkekeh kecil, "Memangnya tidak bisa beli?"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat, "Warung makan yang enak jauh sekali dari sini! Bodohnya aku." Ia terduduk pelan, menurunkan kedua tangan yang tadinya di pundak menjadi di atas lutut Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, erangannya terdengar kekanakan, "Bagaimana ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum geli, kadang hyungnya menggemaskan sekali. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mengelus pelan kepala Taehyung, "Kita bisa menyewa pembantu, hyung."

Mata Taehyung melebar seketika, " _Pembantu?!_ " Seruannya direspon dengan anggukan yakin Jungkook, ia kemudian menggeleng kuat sekali lagi, "No, no, no, demi apapun, _no,_ " ujarnya dengan logat inggris yang lucu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook heran. Yah, idenya terdengar bagus. "Kita hanya perlu membeli bahan-bahan dan alat dapur, dan dia akan memasakkan untuk kita setiap hari. Lebih efisien daripada harus membeli ke tempat yang jauh setiap saat—tidak dengan nafsu makanmu yang seperti itu."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu apa jadinya dengan janjiku untuk bertanggung jawab padamu seorang diri?" ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat kali ini Jungkook yang harus mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku bisa mengaturnya. Tidak perlu pembantu." Ujarnya keras kepala.

"Hyungie…" Jungkook memanggil lembut, tangannya meraih tangan Taehyung, "Kau tidak mungkin mengawasiku 24 jam, kan? Itu membosankan! Kau bisa mencari kegiatan lain; membeli buku, pakaian, sepatu atau apalah, jalan-jalan ke sekitar—"

" _Jalan-jalan, kau bilang?"_ ulang Taehyung tajam, jelas-jelas tersinggung, "Jungkook, kau tahu aku ke sini bukan untuk itu."

"Ani, hyung, bukan begitu maksudku," namja berambut hitam itu buru-buru meluruskan, "Lebih baik melakukan hal yang kau kuasai, tidak usah memaksakan untuk melakukan semuanya seorang diri," berusaha menyampaikan kepeduliannya kepada Taehyung, ia meremas pelan jemari hyungnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Pembantu itu tidak akan jadi _babysitter_ ku. Dia hanya akan masak, mencuci piring, mencuci baju, lalu pulang. Yang merawatku hanya kau, hyung." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku beli jauh ke kota, mencuci piring sendiri, dan laundry." Tolak Taehyung, diam-diam membalas genggaman tangan dongsaengnya—ia pun berusaha menyampaikan keseriusan tekadnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras memutar otaknya. Sebenarnya ia hanya tak tahan melihat Taehyung mengerjakan segalanya sendirian, sedangkan dirinya tak dapat banyak membantu— _Taehyung melarangnya._ Ia memang ingin Taehyung 'bertanggung jawab', tetapi tidak se-'kejam' ini. Membayangkan setiap hari hyungnya hanya akan merawatnya, mencuci piring, mengantar laundry, membeli makan; _Ya Tuhan_ , Jungkook tidak pernah meminta Taehyung untuk memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk dirinya.

Ia pun menghela napas, "K-kalau begitu… kalau kau setiap saat pergi hanya untuk membeli ini itu," Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, "…aku akan kesepian, hyung."

Kedua bola mata Taehyung melebar, mengerdip beberapa kali. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar kencang, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Setelah hening beberapa saat, ia baru bisa memproses otaknya untuk berkata, " _…hah?_ "

"Makanya," Jungkook segera membuang pandangan matanya, merasakan jika ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan. "Sewa saja pembantu!" desaknya.

Taehyung tampak berpikir. "Pembantu, ya…" ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman dongsaengnya, kemudian mengangkat dagu Jungkook supaya dapat menatap lurus ke matanya, "…benarkah itu yang kau inginkan, Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya hati-hati, wajahnya tampak sayu.

Tak butuh lebih dari satu detik untuk Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu.

* * *

Mereka bilang, kelumpuhan bisa diobati; apalagi jika baru diagnosa?

Oleh karena itu, Taehyung melakukan segalanya untuk kesembuhan Jungkook. Ia merawatnya dengan baik. Walaupun mereka telah menyewa pembantu, Taehyung tak mengizinkan Gwangjin—nama pembantu mereka, Taehyung bersikeras jika ia tak ingin pembantu wanita—untuk sedikit saja menyentuh Jungkook. Mulai dari menyuapinya, menggantikan baju, menyiapkan obat setiap hari, Taehyung melakukannya dengan baik. Yah, walaupun sang maknae tidak pernah mau untuk dimandikan—dia terlalu malu.

Siang hari mereka habiskan kebanyakan dengan menonton film, anime, atau tayangan televisi apapun. Kadang mereka bermain game, video call dengan member, atau sekedar mengobrol panjang lebar berdua. Taehyung merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membawa sahabatnya keluar apartemen, terlalu berbahaya. Ia takut seseorang mengenali mereka, resiko nya terlalu besar.

Di antara semua hal yang Taehyung alami, ada satu hal yang membuatnya membenci segalanya.

Senja di hari Selasa.

Hari Selasa adalah jadwal terapi Jungkook, mereka telah menyepakatinya bersama dan sang _therapist_ telah menyanggupi untuk datang ke apartemen mereka seminggu sekali di hari itu.

Seharusnya hari Selasa adalah hari dimana Taehyung bisa bahagia; karena Jungkook semakin mendekati kesembuhan. Akan tetapi— _tidak._

Selasa pagi, Jungkook tidak pernah mau sarapan. Ia tidak nonton televisi, tidak main game; yang ia lakukan hanya memohon kepada Taehyung, dan hyungnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Selasa siang, Jungkook hanya akan diam. Diam tanpa melakukan apapun, memandang ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, terkadang ia tertidur.

Dan ketika senja datang, itu adalah tiga jam paling lama yang pernah Taehyung rasakan.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, dan Taehyung akan selalu melihat Jungkook terlonjak dan pucat seketika. Namja kecilnya itu akan menatapnya dengan mata kelinci yang yang memerah, menggeleng dengan bibir bergetar, "…hyung, jebal, jebal, _jebal…"_

Dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, berbisik, "…maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah."

Kemudian, ketika dokter terapi itu masuk bersama dengannya, mata Jungkook tampak bergetar karena takut yang luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya tampak begitu ketakutan; bahkan tubuh kecilnya pun terlihat bergetar dengan jelas.

"…hyung, hari ini saja, kumohon…" suara Jungkook terdengar siap akan menangis kapan saja, membuat dada Taehyung sesak dan perih karena tak mampu berbuat apapun.

"Kau tahu aku peduli padamu, kan? Aku mencintaimu, karena itu kau harus melakukannya. Ini untuk kebaikanmu, kau tahu, kan?" Taehyung berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya, ia tak mau menangis lebih dulu daripada Jungkook—ia tak boleh melakukannya.

Melihat ketakutan yang sama terpantul dari bola mata hyungnya, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia terdiam sejenak, menunduk, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya pelan, "…hyung, ikat saja tanganku. Jika tidak mungkin aku—"

"Berpeganganlah padaku," dengan hati-hati, Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan dongsaengnya dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Jungkook, kemudian tersenyum. "Masih takut?"

Panas menjalar hebat dari debar jantung ke wajah Jungkook, _ini sangat memalukan_ , apalagi di depan dokternya. Namun, melihat ketulusan di setiap gastur hyungnya, Jungkook akhirnya hanya menggeleng kecil, menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Taehyung, mengangkat kedua tangan yang tadinya bertengger di pinggang hyungnya, kini naik dan meremas punggung Taehyung kuat.

Taehyung tahu jika semua tindakannya tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan diterima Jungkook, namun ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut hitam namja yang lebih muda darinya, "Hei, gigit ini," ujar Taehyung sembari mendorong hati-hati pundak Jungkook, kemudian mengulurkan lengan tangan kanannya di depan mulut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Terakhir kali melakukannya, kau menggigit lidahmu, dan bibirmu berdarah banyak sekali." Ia berkata pelan, teringat terapi di minggu sebelumnya.

Jika Jungkook merasakan sakit, maka Taehyung juga harus merasakannya.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Nanti tanganmu sakit." Tolak si maknae dengan suara bergetar.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung mendesis tajam, "Aku ingin melakukannya. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah kau mendengarkan apa kata hyung mu ini tanpa banyak melawan?" pintanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Buka mulutmu."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Taehyung, kemudian bergantian ke lengannya yang mengulur tepat di depan matanya, lalu kembali lagi menatap ke wajah kakak kesayanganannya. Dengan ragu, ia pun membuka mulutnya, menggantungkan gigi-gigi nya ke kulit putih Taehyung tanpa menekannya sedikitpun.

"Anak pintar," puji namja yang lebih tua, kembali tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang kepala Jungkook, memastikan jika posisi dongsaengnya saat ini sudah seutuhnya terkunci. Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali, ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah dokter terapi Jungkook untuk memberikannya anggukan afirmatif.

Dokter itu mengangguk, jemarinya mulai memposisikan diri di kaki pasiennya dengan sigap, "Jungkook-ah, tolong tahan sebentar, ya." Ujarnya.

Ketika sang dokter memulai menekan suatu sendi di pergelangan kaki Jungkook lalu menariknya turun dengan keahliannya, Taehyung merasakan cengkeraman di punggungnya mendadak menguat. Ia kemudian segera menekan belakang kepala Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya semakin dalam ke dadanya, mengistirahatkan dagunya di ujung kepala maknae terbaiknya. Taehyung mendengar rintihan tertahan keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang tersamarkan karena lengan di antara bibirnya, dan menit-menit berikutnya bagaikan neraka bagi Jeon Jungkook.

Menit berikutnya, Taehyung merasakan sakit yang menyengat di lengannya— _Jungkook menggigitnya kuat sekali._ Air mata yang deras membasahi kaus di dadanya, menetes ke lengannya. Rintihan samar kini menjadi erangan kesakitan yang memekikkan telinga. Punggungnya bagaikan dicakar karena cengkeraman Jungkook yang terlalu keras dan kasar. Namun yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk namja kecil didekapannya semakin erat, membisikkan kata-kata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jungkook melepaskan lengan Taehyung dari mulutnya. Mata berlinangnya melebar ketika melihat bekas gigitannya telah mengoyak daging hyungnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan maafnya, sensasi sakit yang mengerikan kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga mengosongkan segala yang ada di pikirannya. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelipisnya, napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Jungkook mengerang dahsyat, memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya, "—HENTIKAN! TUAN DOKTER, _JEBAL,_ sakit, aku— _benar-benar sakit! Kumohon, sudah cukup—tolong, tolong… hentikan—YAAKH!"_

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun ucapan pasiennya, sang dokter tetap melanjutkan pijatannya. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa menahan kepala dongsaengnya; air matanya jatuh. Bukan karena kesakitan, bukan karena gigitan Jungkook—tetapi karena melihat adik kesayangannya menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia tahu jika Jungkook anak yang kuat dan tegar, tetapi terapi ini telah melampaui batas toleransi sang maknae selama ini.

Jungkook terus menangis dan mengerang sekuat tenaga selama kurang lebih dua jam terapi pemijatan. Ia merasa tak berdaya, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk berhenti meronta.

Dua jam terlama dalam hidup Jungkook— _begitupula dengan Taehyung._

Dan ketika sang dokter telah pamit pulang, Taehyung menyaksikan namja kelincinya meringkuk lemas dan terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi Jungkook yang sekarang, ia terlihat begitu… hancur, berantakan— _begitu_ _rusak._

Ia pun melangkah perlahan, duduk di ujung ranjang maknaenya, kemudian mengelus penuh kasih sayang setiap helai rambut dongsaengnya. "Jungkook-ah," panggilnya pelan. Yang dipanggil masih tidak merespon, maka Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga namja berambut hitam itu perlahan, kemudian mengulanginya, " _Jungkook-ah."_

Dengan gerak lamban, Jungkook menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk menjawab panggilan hyungnya. Matanya merah sekali, sembab dan bengkak. Rasanya hati Taehyung mencelos menyaksikannya. Masih sambil mengelus helai rambut Jungkook, ia bertanya, "Kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, kembali meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya. Taehyung menghela napas pendek, "Kau belum makan apa-apa dari pagi. Gwangjin sudah mempersiapkan makanan untukmu. Makan, ya?" bujuknya lembut.

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menggeleng, kali ini lebih keras.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tidak mau memaksa Jungkook lagi, terlebih setelah ia ambruk karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kau mau tidur saja?" Ia mengangguk.

"Tidak mau makan?" Anggukan lagi.

"Ingin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" kali ini hening sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangguk lagi.

Taehyung menghentikan usapan di kepala dongsaengnya, ia segera bangkit, "Baiklah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, datanglah padaku kapan saja." Ucapnya betat hati dengan menerima anggukan lain dari Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai melangkah menjauh, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan menutupnya.

Sebenarnya, kamar tidur di apartemen mereka hanya satu. Oleh karena itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook berbagi kamar; hanya saja mereka memiliki dua ranjang yang diletakkan sedikit berjauhan. Lemari mereka pun hanya satu meskipun besar, Taehyung terlalu malas menata semuanya seperti ketika di asrama Bangtan dulu, jadi ia meletakkan antara pakaian Jungkook dan miliknya sendiri sembarangan. Walaupun semua ini baru bagi mereka, Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun memprotes kepadanya.

Taehyung tertidur di sofa ruang tengah hingga pukul 1 pagi. Begitu menyadarinya, ia segera bangkit hendak menuju kamarnya untuk tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Otaknya sibuk mengingat-ingat; mengapa ia tidur di sofa?

Sampai di depan pintu kamar, rasa kantuk Taehyung serasa menghilang ketika mendengarkan lantunan lagu yang sangat dikenalnya memutar keras dari arah kamarnya. Matanya melebar, dan ia segera ingat alasan mengapa ia bisa tidur di sofa sebelumnya.

Jeon Jungkook. Dan lagu yang didengarnya adalah _lagu-lagu grup musiknya sendiri._

Merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, Taehyung cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua dan masuk. Kamarnya sudah gelap; hanya secercah sinar lampu malam yang menjadi penerangan. Semuanya terlihat tenang, kecuali ketika Taehyung menangkap suara lain selain alunan musik BTS yang terngiang di kepalanya.

Suara isakan.

Taehyung merasa paru-parunya bagai diremas. Jungkook belum tidur, ia masih menangis; _menangis dengan iringan lagu Bangtan bersamanya_. Dan tidak butuh lebih lama berpikir untuk Taehyung dapat menyadari bahwa tangisannya kali ini bukan hanya karena sakit fisiknya akibat terapi tadi— _tetapi hatinya._ Pasti dongsaengnya itu tengah merindukan semua kesibukan grup musiknya, member, staff, mungkin juga produser dan penggemarnya. Pasti ia sangat ketakutan; membayangkan jika mungkin saja pada akhirnya semua pengobatan ini hanya sia-sia, _mungkin ia akan lumpuh._ Taehyung tahu, jika karier adalah segalanya bagi Jungkook, dan ia telah merenggutnya.

Malam itu, Taehyung berjalan tanpa suara mendekati ranjang Jungkook. Ia menyelusup perlahan ke bawah selimut namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Taehyung dapat mendengar tarikan napas Jungkook yang terkesiap, terkejut akan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba melingkari tubuh kecilnya. Tangan Taehyung bergerilya dari balik tubuh Jungkook, meraba-raba seprei dan menemukan ponsel sang maknae. Tanpa ragu, ia mematikan musik yang tengah berjalan, lalu menaruhnya di _nightstand_ di belakangnya. Tak menunggu protes dari pemilik ponsel, Taehyung kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook seperti semula.

"Tidurlah, Jeon Jungkook." Bisiknya begitu dekat dengan telinga si rambut hitam.

Jungkook hanya terpaku di posisinya, tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana. Taehyung biasa memeluknya ketika tidur, bahkan sejak di asrama dulu. Namun situasi saat ini terasa benar-benar berbeda, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin apa itu.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, teringat hal yang ingin diucapkannya tadi namun belum sempat. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan napas hyungnya bertiup di belakang lehernya. Dengan ragu, ia mengeluarkan suaranya, "…hyung?" panggilnya dengan suara serak setengah sengau.

"Hm?" Taehyung berdengung kecil, mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh namja di hadapannya.

"Uh, aku…" Jungkook terbata, menjilat bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "…lenganmu… apa baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, tanpa sadar aku menggigitmu terlalu keras…" ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Taehyung tersenyum, meski ia tahu sang maknae tidak dapat melihatnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Hadap kemari," perintahnya pelan. Terdapat hening sejenak, Jungkook tampak bimbang. Namun akhirnya, ia memutar tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, berhadap-hadapan dengan hyungnya. Suara gesekan seprei dan geritan ranjang terdengar jelas ketika Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung. _Aneh,_ ia berdebar begitu kencang hingga nyaris membuatnya gila. Bahkan ia terlalu takut untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Taehyung ke matanya.

"Tidur, jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh."

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu seimbang dengan Jungkook; mereka sama-sama kecil dan kurus. Mereka memang sering berpelukan, tetapi tidak pernah sedekat ini dan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Taehyung berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran nonsens yang menjalari otaknya.

Hingga hal terakhir yang Taehyung rasakan sebelum tenggelam dalam tidurnya adalah; tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan wajahnya yang kembali terpendam di atas dadanya.

* * *

Segalanya berjalan lancar selama sebulan pertama. Orang tua Jungkook dan Taehyung datang berkunjung di minggu ketiga, memberikan uang yang cukup untuk kebutuhan mereka, dan berjanji akan datang lagi bulan depan. Di bulan selanjutnya, ke lima member datang mengunjungi mereka, dan malam itu semua orang menginap. Ramai sekali. Dan mereka tertawa begitu keras dan bebas hingga pagi; mengobati rindu yang terpendam begitu lama. Namun keesokan harinya, mereka terpaksa kembali karena sudah harus disibukkan dengan jadwal dari agensi.

"Hei, tebak apa yang kukatakan pada fansmu ketika fansign kemarin." Jimin berkata sebelum meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, semua member lainnya seperti menahan tawa.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, curiga, "Apa?"

Jimin nyegir lebar. Kemudian sambil melambaikan tangan, ia berteriak, "Aku bilang, kau dan Kookie sedang _honeymoon!_ "

Terlalu lambat untuk berteriak, Taehyung hanya membalas dengan juluran lidah dan kepalan tangan, "Awas saja nanti kau, Park Jimin." Gerutunya sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Hari-hari terlewat dengan begitu tentram. Hari esok, lusa, seterusnya.

Hingga suatu hari, ketika Taehyung sedang keluar demi mencari kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk mereka berdua di kota, ia menerima telepon dari Jungkook.

Dengan senyum, ia mengangkatnya, "Yeobo—"

"Taehyung, _kumohon,_ cepatlah pu—"

 **BEEP.**

Sambungan terputus.

 _Terputus?!_

Jantung Taehyung terlonjak bagai melompat hingga kerongkongannya. Telapak tangannya berkeringat seketika, matanya membelalak, bibirnya memucat. Otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja, bahkan dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

Dengan jemari bergetar, ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Jungkook.

Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi— _tak ada jawaban._

Detik itu, meninggalkan semua yang dibawanya, Taehyung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan bibir yang tanpa lelah melantunkan doa, hatinya terus mengucap bagaikan mantera;

" _Tuhan, kumohon, jangan ambil dia—"_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Annyeong, yeorobun! This is my first Vkook fic, kenapa coba kalo engga karena ane shipper berat couple ini nyaha~

Anyway, kemungkinan bakalan two-shot, jadi soal sequel, ditunggu aja ya (:

Bagi reader yang merasa budiman, mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Countdown**

 **[ II ]**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi. Cuman plot ini yang punya saya.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 6500+

 **Rate :** T

Annyeong! Yeay, I'm back! *pakepompom* Sebelumnya, ane mau ngucapin **banyak banyak makasih banget** buat dukungan para reader yang superduper kece ples sesuatu banget! Review, Fav, dan Follow kalian mean _a lot lot_ to me~! *bows*

Apdetnya lama ya? Tbh, ini ane udah ngebut banget lo nulisnya, emang lelet bawaan lahir wkwk

Pokoknya, happy reading!

* * *

 **Story :**

Belakangan ini, setiap detik yang Taehyung lalui selalu terasa lebih lama dari pada seharusnya.

Ia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian_. Ia terlalu percaya dengan pembantu yang telah bekerja hampir dua bulan kepada mereka hingga terkadang merasa lupa akan esensi keberadaannya sebenarnya.

Hatinya serasa meledak sesampainya di gedung apartemennya— _banyak sekali polisi._ Orang-orang yang tadinya bergerombol menutupi jalan segera menyingkir, mengetahui bahwa Taehyung memiliki koneksi dengan apapun yang baru saja terjadi di dalam. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh prasangka akan Jeon Jungkook.

"Maaf, apa anda Tuan—" sang polisi menengok catatan di tangannya, "Tuan Kim Taehyu—"

"Ya, _Ya, itu saya._ " Potongnya tak sabar, napasnya memburu. Kerutan tak bisa disembunyikan dari keningnya, "Apa yang terjadi? Jungkook—teman sekamar saya… dia dimana?!" tanyanya paranoid.

"Tenanglah, anda sebaiknya ikut kami. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan." Ujar polisi itu menenangkan. Ia menoleh ke arah rekannya; memberi isyarat untuk mendampingi Taehyung ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Dua polisi berbadan kekar segera berjalan di belakang Taehyung, tampak tidak sabar, "T-Tunggu dulu! Saya—saya tidak akan pergi sebelum memastikan kalau teman sekamar saya baik-baik saja!" tolaknya keras kepala. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar seorang diri? Mengapa untuk menjaga satu orang yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya saja ia gagal?

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang ikutlah dengan ka—"

"TIDAK!" seru Taehyung memberontak. Rasanya semua orang di hadapannya salah, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan siapapun kecuali maknae kesayangannya. Hatinya bergemuruh luar biasa hebat, awan kelam membuat pikirannya kelam. Nalarnya tak bisa berhenti berspekulasi atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Ia hanya ingin— "Tolong, kumohon, yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya melihat keadaannya!" pintanya memelas. "Biarkan aku ma—"

"Hyung!"

Jantung Taehyung serasa sejenak berhenti berdetak. Begitu menoleh, ia melihat sosok Jeon Jungkook duduk di atas kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang polisi wanita. Di pundaknya terpasang handuk; perawatan korban yang syok. Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia segera berlari ke arah Jungkook dan memeluknya erat. "…hyung, maaf membuatmu cemas." ucap namja yang lebih muda, susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya karena pelukan hyungnya yang terlalu kencang.

Taehyung menggeram di telinga Jungkook, serak dan dalam. Kedua tangannya gemetar mendekap dongsaengnya seakan takut jika semuanya tak lebih dari imajinasinya semata.

"Jeon Jungkook, akan kubunuh kau kalau sesuatu yang buruk sampai terjadi padamu."

* * *

Han Gwangjin.

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak ada yang sedikitpun mengira kalau ini semua akan terjadi. Pembantu terpercaya mereka telah mengkhianati keduanya. Seperti telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang, Jungkook berkata jika Gwangjin datang dengan segerombolan kawanannya. Mereka mengambil segalanya. Semua benda-benda berharga; laptop, uang, semua gadget, jam tangan— _semuanya._ Sedangkan Jungkook dibekap; mereka bermaksud menjualnya di pasar gelap. Ketika diam-diam sang maknae mencuri kesempatan untuk menghubungi Taehyung—ia pikir tak ada yang melihatnya, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya direbut dan dibanting oleh salah satu rekan Gwangjin dengan kasar. Pria jahat itu hampir saja memukulnya, sebelum rekan lainnya mengingatkan bahwa wajah Jungkook adalah aset. Setelah itu ia dibius dan tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelahnya. Jungkook berpikir, ketika terbangun nanti, mungkin ia telah berada di tempat kotor dan dilelang di dunia _underground_ —tetapi ternyata suara lembut polisi wanita lah yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka matanya.

Jungkook terbata ketika menceritakan kronologisnya di hadapan para polisi, suaranya bergetar. Tetapi ketika ia merasakan tangan yang hangat meremas jemarinya, memberikannya kekuatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, Jungkook segera mengingat jika ia tak sendirian.

 _Ada Taehyung di sisinya, dan ia tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkannya._

Para polisi bilang, tetangga mereka di lantai bawah menyadari keanehan dari sekelompok Gwangjin kemudian menanyakannya dengan hati-hati. Begitu salah satu dari gerombolan justru memukul sang wanita karena panik, suaminya pun segera mengetahui dan menelepon polisi. Mereka langsung berlari terbirit-birit, kesulitan membawa Jungkook dengan kursi rodanya, mereka sempat menggendongnya. Namun ketika lebih banyak orang ikut mengepung mereka, Jungkook pun terjatuh dan mereka kabur tanpa membawanya.

Polisi bilang, mereka berjanji akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk menemukan Gwangjin dan sekawanannya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Asalkan Jungkook selamat, ia tak butuh lagi yang lainnya.

* * *

"Jungkook-ah, mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja."

Pernyataan Taehyung di pagi itu sedikit mengejutkannya, "… _bekerja?"_ ulangnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tapi kau kan— _bekerja dimana?_ " tanyanya kemudian. Ia hanya tidak menyangka saja; biasanya Taehyung yang paling tidak ingin berhenti mengawasinya. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, dan mereka tentu saja masih tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Kafe, di distrik sebelah. Lalu setiap malam minggu, di stasiun radio lokal." jawabnya sambil memulas _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook, tapi keuangan kita jatuh sekali setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku berjanji untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu, seperti sebelumnya. Jadi— _maafkan aku._ " Ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Jungkook dari ujung matanya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau begitu, biarkan appa dan eomma—"

"Jungkook, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali," Taehyung mendesis tajam, mengerling ke arah namja yang lebih muda darinya, "…dan seingatku kau sudah menyetujuinya? Tolong, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi." ia bangkit dari depan cermin dan melangkah mendekati sang maknae, berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa mengerti soal pekerjaanmu di stasiun radio, tapi kafe? Di sana bahaya, bagaimana kalau mereka mengenalimu?" Jungkook belum menyerah. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan hyungnya. Sangat. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit berat membiarkan hyungnya bekerja di stasiun radio— _di malam minggu,_ terutama.

"Tidak akan, aku bisa menutupi identitasku. Percayalah." Bujuk Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan jika ia tak menyukai rencana hyungnya— _ia sudah setuju._ Di malam saat kejadian mengerikan itu berlangsung, Taehyung memintanya untuk berjanji agar tidak menberitahu insiden ini kepada siapapun, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka. Ia tak ingin mereka khawatir, terutama ia tidak ingin ayah dan ibu Jungkook kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya. Ia berjanji untuk bisa bangkit seorang diri, bahwa perampokan biadab itu tak berarti sebanyak itu baginya. Jungkook merasa perih melihat namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tampak hancur karena merasa gagal dalam hidupnya. Taehyung berkali-kali memohon satu kali lagi kesempatan kepada dongsaengnya untuk menjaga dan merawatnya seorang diri— _sekali lagi saja_ ; lalu siapa Jungkook untuk bisa menolak permohonan setulus itu dari hyung yang sangat disayanginya?

Dengan berat hati, Jungkook mengangguk, menerima senyuman lebar dari hyungnya dan usapan lembut di kepala. "Hyung," panggilnya ragu. "Kau—kau berjanji akan pulang setiap malam, kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Matanya tampak penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

Taehyung menarik hidung namja kecilnya pelan, "Tentu saja, bodoh."

* * *

Minggu pertama sejak Taehyung sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya, Jungkook baru menyadari seberapa sepinya apartemen mereka tanpa kehadiran si alien di sisinya. Hyung kesayangannya itu akan berangkat bekerja setelah tengah hari hingga pukul dua belas malam, hampir setiap hari kecuali hari Selasa. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan perihal jadwal pekerjaan Taehyung, karena ia tahu bahwa sebagian besar waktu namja yang lebih tua darinya itu habis dalam perjalanan. Ia tak akan menyalahkannya ketika datang dan pergi lebih lambat dari seharusnya, mungkin ia beristirahat di jalan.

Taehyung berusaha membelikan makanan untuknya setiap pagi, sekaligus untuk makan siangnya nanti. Ia juga yang mencucikan piring—meskipun akhir-akhir ini Jungkook lebih sering melakukannya—dan mengantarkan laundry. Ketika Jungkook menyampaikan perasaannya yang tak menyukai jadwal Taehyung yang sekarang, namja itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia menikmati jadwalnya dengan baik, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Seharusnya mereka tidak jatuh se- _'miskin'_ ini, tapi kenyataannya iya. Tabungan Taehyung habis untuk membeli obat dan perawatan sang maknae, membayar apartemen, listrik dan sebagainya. Dan demi apapun, ia melarang Jungkook menggunakan tabungannya. Sesekali, Jungkook diam-diam tetap akan mengambilnya untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka secara _online_ , dan lama kelamaan Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk menyadarinya.

Bulan itu, kedua orang tua Taehyung dan Jungkook datang untuk menjenguk, tetapi Taehyung sedang tidak di rumah. Seperti biasa, mereka memberikan oleh-oleh, pakaian, serta uang. Ketika ditanyai mengapa ponsel Jungkook bisa rusak, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata jika ia tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Malam minggu sangat sepi. Jungkook terdiam di kursi rodanya sambil mendengarkan radio, menunggu siaran milik Taehyung untuk _broadcast_. Ia merasa bodoh; mengapa saat namja itu selalu berada di sisinya, ia selalu menyuruhnya untuk mencari kegiatan lain di luar? Sekarang ia menyesalinya. Ah, kenapa juga ia dulu menyarankan pembantu? Semuanya jadi kacau gara-gara ide buruknya dulu. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata hyungnya, seharusnya mereka tak pernah membutuhkan pembantu.

Ia sangat merindukan Taehyung, hingga ia nyaris berpikir jika ia sudah sinting. _Ia sangat membutuhkannya._ Ketika ia akhirnya dapat mendengar suara hyungnya berputar dari radio, ia buru-buru mengeraskan volumenya. Ia tersenyum sendiri mendengarkan lelucon yang dilontarkan Taehyung di sana. Kadang ia kesal mendengarnya terlalu akrab dengan wanita penyiar radio pasangannya.

" _Ah, boleh aku menyampaikan pesan di sini? Boleh? Baiklah. Ehem. Heei, kelinci tersayangku yang sedang kesepian di sana, apa kau sedang mendengarkan aku? Nanti malam ayo kita menonton film bersama sampai pagi! Jangan tidur sebelum aku pulang, ya!"_

Mata Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali, mendengarkan pesan yang baru saja di sampaikan Taehyung dari seberang. Wajahnya merona. Apa—apa _'kelinci tersayang'_ itu dirinya? Ia tertawa kecil setelah sepenuhnya menyadari jika tak ada yang lain selain dirinya. Ia semakin tertawa ketika mendengar rekan penyiar Taehyung mengira bahwa 'kelinci kesayangan' yang dimaksudkan adalah kekasih Taehyung, kemudian mulai menggodanya.

Ia tak sabar menunggu jam cepat-cepat menunjukkan angka dua belas.

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang mampu mendeskripsikan pesona Kim Taehyung; maka itu adalah _kecantikan alami._

Begitu mudah ia memerangkap gadis-gadis dalam daya tariknya; hingga takdir bagaikan bermain-main dengannya dan mempertemukannya dengan Park Yoonhee.

 _Waitress_ manis sekaligus anak semata wayang dari pemilik Kafe kecil tempat Taehyung bekerja. Diawali dengan pembicaraan seputar pekerjaan, kebaikan hati sang gadis sebagai _sunbaenim_ untuk membimbing anak baru, pujian-pujian dari rekan kerja lainnya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua sangat cocok bersama, lalu senyuman ramah Tuan Park—ayah Yoonhee—setiap kali Taehyung mengucapkan selamat pagi; hingga di bulan pertama, Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berkencan, dan Yoonhee berkata iya.

Malam itu, Jungkook menerima telepon dari Taehyung dan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pulang. Ia memberitahunya kabar paling bahagia kepada dongsaengnya dengan nada paling cerah yang pernah didengar Jungkook dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Jungkook hanya menggigit bibirnya pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"… _chukkae, hyung._ " Bisiknya lirih sekali; baru kali ini ia merasakan jika apartemen kecil mereka terlalu luas untuk ditempatinya, jika angin malam di sini terlalu dingin untuk dirasakannya.

Sendirian.

* * *

"…tidak bisa pulang?"

Suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar di telinga Taehyung. Ini sudah dua bulan semenjak Taehyung mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas barunya, dan kabar bahwa hyungnya tak bisa pulang bukanlah lagi hal pertama bagi Jungkook.

"Tapi—tapi _kenapa?_ " protes Jungkook dengan nada merajuknya, "Ini hari _Selasa,_ hyung _._ " Imbuhnya dengan tekanan kuat pada kata 'Selasa'. Ia mungkin bisa sedikit menoleransi ketika Taehyung tak bisa pulang di hari-hari lain, _tapi Selasa?_

Yah, walaupun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Taehyung tak lagi membiarkan Jungkook menggigit lengannya, meski ia masih dengan lembut mendekapnya. Taehyung bilang, pacarnya mulai menanyakan siapa yang meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lengannya; dan ia hanya akan tertawa ringan sambil berkata, " _Hanya kelinci."_ Dan sejak saat itu, Jungkook baru menyadari fakta bahwa hyungnya telah berubah.

"Aku tahu," Taehyung berkata dengan helaan napas. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada atasanku untuk menggantikan teman yang sakit hari ini. Kau mengerti, kan?" jelasnya berhati-hati. Ia tahu ini mungkin kejam, tapi ia juga tidak bisa terus menerus berada di samping Jungkook untuk setiap hal-hal kecil yang terjadi dengannya.

Namja yang lebih muda masih mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa—apa kau akan bermalam di tempat gadis kerjamu itu lagi? _Pacarmu itu?_ Siapa namanya—Yinjin? Yoonjin?" terka Jungkook tak acuh.

Ekspresi Taehyung mengeras, ia tersinggung, " _Yoonhee,_ " koreksinya dengan nada kesal yang tak ditutup-tutupinya, "Dan ya, aku akan tidur di rumahnya. Ayahnya menyuruhku."

Jungkook mendengus lemah, "Jadi apa ini? Sekarang dia prioritasmu, hyung?" sindirnya tanpa berani menatap wajah hyungnya. Ia tidak suka jika mereka mulai membicarakan ini. Ia ingin menutup telinganya saat itu juga, tak ingin mendengarkan jawaban Taehyung; karena ia tahu bahwa jawaban itu tak akan merubah perilaku hyungnya pada dirinya sedikitpun.

" _Demi Tuhan!_ " Taehyung menggeram, "Kau pikir aku mengambil _shift_ tambahan karena aku ingin mencuri-curi kesempatan? Oh _jebal_ , kau seperti gadis remaja yang marah karena diselingkuhi!" ujarnya dengan mata berapi-api. "Lagipula kau kan sudah berkali-kali melakukan terapi itu. Masa kau belum bisa menjalaninya seorang diri?" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan napas kasar.

Jungkook bagaikan tersedak ketika mendengar respon dingin dari hyungnya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah begini. _Taehyung tidak pernah sedingin ini._ Rasanya ia sangat marah, hatinya panas hingga menyesakkan dada. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung berkata begitu! Namun ia berusaha menahan emosinya, berkata pelan, "Tapi saat pertama kali bekerja, kau berjanji akan pulang setiap malam."

" _Jeon Jungkook!"_ Taehyung mendesah keras, alisnya menukik pertanda jika _mood_ nya sedang sangat buruk. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku bekerja untukmu—untuk kita berdua! _AKU SANGAT LELAH SEKARANG!_ Aku belum tidur sama sekali dua hari ini! _Ya Tuhan,_ perjalananku ke kafe dua jam, ke kantor _broadcast_ dua setengah jam; kukatakan sekali lagi kalau kau lupa!" Balas Taehyung menaikkan volume bicaranya. Napasnya terengah setelah menumpahkan sedikit emosinya.

Jungkook merasa luar biasa kesal. Tidak hanya karena Taehyung mengingkari janjinya, tetapi kini ia juga membentaknya, "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk bekerja! Aku bilang kita bisa minta tolong orangtua kita, atau agensi, atau para member! Kau saja yang sibuk dengan ego mu, hyung! Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku!" seru Jungkook ikut mengeraskan bicaranya.

Taehyung berdiri dan membanting botol yang tadi dipegangnya kuat-kuat, membuat Jungkook terlonjak karena suara hantaman yang memekakkan telinga. Wajah Taehyung bergerut penuh amarah, "Kukira kita sudah selesai membicarakan persoalan ini dua bulan lalu?" desisnya, mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi, "Dan kau bilang apa? _Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu?_ Apa kau sudah lupa, Tuan Jeon, siapa yang memaksa ingin punya pembantu saat itu, sehingga kita harus berakhir seperti ini?" tuding namja yang lebih tua tidak mau kalah.

Air mata tampak sudah membendung di mata Jungkook. Ia tidak percaya Taehyung mengucapkan semua ini. Akhir-akhir ini hyungnya sering marah. Hanya karena hal kecil ia marah. Tapi Taehyung belum pernah mengatakan semua hal itu kepada Jungkook sebelumnya.

"Aku—" Jungkook menelan ludahnya, terlalu takut menyaksikan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat seram, ia berteriak sambil menunduk, "Aku mau pulang saja! Apa gunanya aku di sini kalau kau terus pergi kesana kemari? Aku—"

Seruan Jungkook terpotong oleh tarikan napasnya sendiri. Taehyung dengan kasar menjambak poni namja yang lebih muda darinya, membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua matanya ketakutan. " _Lihat mataku dan katakan itu sekali lagi,"_ geram Taehyung dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Pandangan matanya seakan mengatakan jika ia siap menerkam siapapun di hadapannya. Bahkan matanya gelap, gagal melihat manik mata Jungkook yang bergetar karena luar biasa gentar. "Coba kau katakan sekali lagi; _kalau kau ingin pulang saja_." Ujarnya pelan. _Serak, dalam, dan rendah_.

Mata Jungkook melebar sempurna. Bibirnya bergetar, kerongkongannya perih, matanya panas. Ia tidak menemukan kelembutan yang biasanya ada di mata Taehyung. _Ia sangat takut_. Ia tidak pernah melihat hyungnya semarah ini kepada dirinya sebelumnya.

Apa yang salah? Sejak kapan semuanya jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyungnya dulu yang lembut dan penyayang? Apa yang terjadi dengan panggilan 'kelinci tersayang' yang sangat disukainya dulu? Apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan mata lembut Taehyung ketika ia melihat lurus ke dalam matanya?

Mengingat semua yang kini tak lagi sama seperti dulu, setetes air mata Jungkook terjatuh dan mengalir di pipinya. Mata Taehyung melebar menyaksikan namja kecilnya menangis. Perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kepala dongsaengnya, bungkam tanpa kata. Jungkook segera menunduk dan mengusap matanya dengan kaus lengan panjangnya.

"…kenapa— _kenapa kau menangis?_ " Taehyung berbisik pelan, "Kenapa kau selalu menangis jika keadaan sedikit saja menyulit? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukan ini padaku, Jungkook. Kau bukan bocah lagi." ujarnya memalingkan wajahnya.

Ucapan Taehyung bagai menikam Jungkook hingga jantung dan seluruh sarafnya. Menambah garam di atas lukanya yang masih perih. Begitu menggelikannya semua ini; begitu mudahnya segalanya berubah, begitu mudah semuanya terenggut darinya. Ia merasakan air mata semakin deras meleleh dari matanya, dan ia tak berusaha untuk menutupinya meski sedikit saja. Ia merasa sangat marah, tapi di atas segalanya, _ia merasa kecewa._

Jungkook merasakan ada tangan yang meraih pipinya, dan ketika ia sedikit mengangkat wajah, ia melihat Taehyung telah membungkuk di depan wajahnya. Ekspresinya telah melunak, alisnya turun, ia menghembuskan napas pelan, "Maaf, aku—aku hanya lelah, maafkan aku." Dengan lembut, Taehyung berusaha mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi dongsaengnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Ssh, sudah jangan menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku minta maaf, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku berjanji," katanya dengan penuh kelembutan, menatap namja yang lebih muda darinya lamat-lamat.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, membiarkan hyungnya menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. Ia tidak berhenti menangis. Semua yang dikatakan Taehyung sebelumnya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dapat dilupakannya begitu saja.

Akan tetapi, sebelum sakit di hati Jungkook sedikit saja terobati, ponsel di saku Taehyung berdering. Namja yang lebih tua itu segera menarik tangannya dari wajah sang maknae, kemudian merogoh sakunya. Ia membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Jungkook-ah," panggilnya kemudian, "Aku—aku harus segera berangkat. Kita bicara lagi nanti." Ujarnya merasa bersalah. Mendapat tak ada respon dari dongsaengnya, Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat dagu Jungkook, kemudian mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku," bisiknya dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengusap pipi sang maknae sekali lagi dan perlahan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Sunyi menyergap ketika hanya ada suara isakan yang menggema di apartemen mereka. Jungkook merasakan ada lubang di antara mereka, dan kini ia telah jatuh terperosok.

Ia tahu ini semua karena Taehyung terlampau lelah; seharusnya ia tak pernah mengizinkan hyungnya untuk bekerja semenjak awal. Ataukah mungkin—apa sebenarnya hyungnya hanya berbuat baik kepadanya karena tanggung jawabnya? Dada Jungkook sesak hanya karena memikirkannya. _Ia tidak pernah spesial di mata Taehyung._

Senja itu, Jungkook hanya meringkuk di kamarnya, tak sedikitpun beranjak bahkan ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring.

* * *

Malam itu, Jungkook mendapat pesan dari Taehyung. Dengan malas, ia membukanya.

 _Dari : Kim Taehyung_

 _Isi : Hei, Jeon Jungkook, aku dapat telepon dari Dokter terapimu kalau kau tidak mau membukakan pintu apartemen._

Sebelum ia sempat mengetikkan balasan, ada panggilan masuk. Jemari Jungkook bergetar melihat nama yang terpampang di layar; Kim Taehyung. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menyentuh layar dan mengangkatnya.

" _Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau melakukannya?"_ suara Taehyung terdengar berat. Ia yakin sekali hyungnya ini akan marah lagi. Maka ia hanya terdiam. _"Hei, jangan diam saja. Jawab aku. Dokter itu sudah jauh-jauh datang dari kota hanya untuk memberikanmu terapi. Kita kan sama-sama sudah sepakat, dan aku juga ingin kau lekas sembuh. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_ ulangnya parau.

Jungkook mendecit, ia tak punya pembelaan apapun untuk yang satu itu. Memang dialah yang salah, tapi ia tak ingin mengakuinya. _Ia sedang marah._ Ia menjauhkan ponselnya ketika suara Taehyung terdengar semakin keras, " _Aku bicara denganmu, Jungkook! Tolong jangan membuatku membentakmu lagi! Aku hanya ingin—"_

Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan omelannya, Jungkook mematikan teleponnya kesal. _Ya Tuhan, ia masih marah soal yang tadi—dan kini hyungnya kembali membentaknya?!_ Ia merasa kesal sekali. Ia ingin membanting ponselnya, tapi urung karena ia segera teringat bahwa ponsel itu adalah pemberian Taehyung dengan gaji pertamanya. Ia teringat kebahagiaannya saat itu. Dan walaupun semuanya sudah berlalu bagaikan mimpi, ia tidak ingin menganggapnya tak pernah ada.

 _Bzzt._ Ada pesan masuk.

 _Dari : Kim Taehyung_

 _Isi : Jungkook, lima belas menit lagi aku sampai di apartemen. Kita harus bicara._

Bulu kuduk Jungkook langsung berdiri melihat pesan dari Taehyung. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Dia memang selalu menginginkan hyungnya pulang lebih awal, tapi jika begini— _tidak._ Lebih baik Taehyung tidak pulang saja sekalian sampai besok, ia tidak mau bertengkar lagi.

Mengetahui jika Taehyung hanya pulang untuk memarahinya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu apartemen dengan kunci dalam, kemudian kembali lagi ke kasurnya. Sang maknae berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan beranjak lagi dari ranjang hari ini. Ia ingin menunjukkan jika ia juga bisa marah, seperti hyungnya.

Benar saja, dua puluh menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang lembut. Meminta Jungkook untuk membukakan kunci dalam; tetapi yang diminta hanya termangu. Ponselnya terus bergetar, puluhan pesan dan panggilan masuk datang tanpa sedetikpun digubris. Ketukan di pintu berubah menjadi gebrakan yang disertai seruan Taehyung memanggil namanya.

Malam semakin larut.

Jungkook masih tidak bergeming.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh keesokan harinya, Jungkook terbangun oleh suara ramai-ramai dari luar apartemennya. Pikirannya yang masih belum pulih dari mimpi hanya membayangkan; Taehyung pasti sedang mengamuk. Pintu apartemennya diketuk dan ditekan belnya berkali-kali, bahkan suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya pun tidak hanya satu. Dua orang? _Tiga?_

Sang maknae ingin keras kepala dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun semakin terbangun, pikirannya tidak tenang. Dengan malas, ia perlahan turun dari ranjang dan menaiki kursi rodanya. Memutar roda dan berjalan ke pintu utama. Tangannya meraih kunci dalam, membukanya dengan setengah mengantuk.

" _Akhirnya kau membuka pintu!"_ bukan suara Taehyung yang pertama kali didengarnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa kantuk di matanya lenyap sama sekali. Dimana hyungnya?!

Salah satu wanita paruh baya memberikannya penjelasan, "Teman sekamarmu sepertinya semalaman tidur di koridor, _di cuaca sedingin ini._ Tadi malam aku melihatnya masuk pintu apartemen terhuyung, jadi kukira memang dia sedang sakit. Wajahnya pucat sekali." Ungkapnya dengan nada kasihan, "Aku berniat mengirimi anak-anak pekerja keras seperti kalian dengan semangkuk sup hangat, dan saat kulihat—" wanita itu menggeleng, " _Dia tertidur di sini._ Menggigil hingga bibirnya memutih. Badannya panas sekali. Aku khawatir, jadi kupanggil suamiku untuk membawanya ke apartemen kami dan memanggilkan dokter. Lalu kami—"

"Tolong bawa dia kemari," suara Jungkook bergetar, matanya menatap sang wanita tajam, "Taehyung— _tolong bawa dia kemari._ A-Aku bisa merawatnya, dia… dia— _kumohon._ " Pintanya terbata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tetangga apartemennya yang baik hati, Jungkook terus menggenggam tangan Taehyung kuat-kuat. Jika ada yang bisa disalahkan, _dia_ lah yang paling bersalah. Harusnya ia menyadari perubahan kondisi hyung kesayangannya, harusnya ia tahu mengapa Taehyung pulang jauh lebih awal malam kemarin. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan orang yang berarti begitu banyak dalam hidupnya itu tidur semalaman di koridor— _dalam keadaan demam tinggi, dalam cuaca seburuk ini?_ Sekarang Jungkook merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.

Dokter bilang, daya tahan tubuh Taehyung hanya ambruk karena terlalu lelah dan stres. Dokter juga menyarankan agar pasiennya istirahat dari pekerjaannya dalam seminggu ini. Setelah memberikan beberapa tips tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Jungkook untuk merawat Taehyung serta menyerahkan beberapa obat, ia pun izin pamit.

Taehyung tertidur sampai malam, Jungkook terus di sampingnya hingga jatuh terlelap.

Saat Jungkook membuka matanya, Taehyung sudah bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, ia tengah mengusap rambut maknaenya lembut. Ia tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya, "Hei. Apa kau mimpi indah, kelinci kecil kesayanganku?" tanyanya, _lembut sekali,_ hingga membuat telinga Jungkook seakan meleleh.

Jungkook bagai kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. _Orang di depannya adalah Taehyung yang dikenalnya selama ini._ Hyungnya tampak lemah sekali, bahkan bibirnya yang selalu cerahpun kini kehilangan warnanya.

"Hyung, aku— _maaf,_ ini salahku, karena aku—"

"Ssh," potong namja yang lebih tua segera, tidak menghilangkan senyumnya. "Bukan salahmu, Jungkook-ah. Aku yang salah. Aku telah menghancurkan semuanya, aku melanggar janjiku. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ujarnya pelan, namun Jungkook dapat merasakan ketulusan di dalam setiap kata-katanya. Tangan hangat yang tadinya bertengger di kepalanya, kini turun ke pipi kirinya, mengelusnya pelan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku yang bodoh. Aku mengacaukannya."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Harusnya aku mengerti kalau kau hanya lelah, hyung. Harusnya aku mengerti kalau kau hanya melakukan semua ini untukku. Maafkan aku." Balasnya dari lubuk hatinya. "Aku hanya—aku hanya sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih.

Taehyung terkekeh, suaranya serak dan lemah, "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin pulang lagi, _ne?_ Saat itu aku berbuat kasar padamu, tapi—aku hanya takut. _Aku takut sekali_. _"_ Pintanya masih mengusap wajah dongsaengnya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan ia adalah benda yang sangat berharga. Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi, Taehyung meyakinkan, "Kau berjanji?"

Namja yang lebih muda mengangguk sekali lagi, "Janji." Ucapnya serius. "Hyung, aku…" kata-katanya terhenti. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Sang maknae menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh ketidakpastian.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm?"

Jungkook merasakan debaran di jantungnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian membisik pelan, "Aku… Bolehkah aku—malam ini saja, t-tidur bersamamu…?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Mata sayu Taehyung mengedip beberapa kali, ia mendesah, "Aku sedang demam, Jungkook-ah, nanti kau tertular." Tuturnya cemas.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memaksa ketika Taehyung berkata tidak. Tapi ia ingin sekali tidur di samping hyungnya— _ia merindukannya_. Melihat adik kesayangannya tertunduk dan tak mengatakan apapun, Taehyung menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri hingga bertemu dengan dinding, kemudian ia menepak tempat kosong di sampingnya, "…naiklah, kelinci manja." Perintahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mata Jungkook berbinar. Dengan bantuan hyungnya, ia merambat ke ranjang Taehyung dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Namja yang lebih tua menarik selimut tebalnya, kemudian mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dongsaengnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku khawatir sekali kau akan tertular," bisik Taehyung lemah.

Jungkook tertawa, "Hyung, kau panas sekali." Ungkapnya ketika merasakan temperatur kakaknya yang menjalar ke tubuhnya, namun ia tak keberatan sama sekali. "Hyung, aku—aku sangat merindukanmu. Sepi sekali apartemen tanpa kau. Aku tahu aku egois; tapi setiap hari aku selalu berdoa supaya kau dipecat saja dari pekerjaanmu." Suara Jungkook melemah, ia tidak berani menatap hyungnya di matanya.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung terkekeh, "Sejak kapan kau jadi manja sekali, hah? Ayo jawab aku, dasar bocah cengeng." Katanya sambil menggesek-gesekkan poninya ke kepala namja kelincinya penuh kasih sayang. Yang ditanya ikut tertawa, merasakan kehangatan mulai mengisi ruang hampanya.

Jungkook tersenyum sendiri. Ketentraman menyelimutinya setiap kali Taehyung mendekapnya seperti ini; seakan segalanya akan sungguh-sungguh baik-baik saja. Ia pun berbisik sekali lagi. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung, tapi—tapi kau tak boleh membenciku setelah itu. Kau dihukum tidak boleh membenciku selamanya karena kau banyak sekali meninggalkanku sendirian akhir-akhir ini." Paksanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkannya saat ini. Yang ada di pelukannya Taehyung, bukan lagi orang lain.

Taehyung tertawa lagi, "Katakanlah, Kookie."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap mata hyungnya serius; ia melihat tanda tanya di dalamnya. "..aku—" ia menelan ludahnya, merasakan Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dengan lembut. Akhirnya ia mengucapkannya lirih, dengan sepenuh hatinya, "…h-hyung, aku— _aku mencintaimu."_

Hening menerpa keduanya. Jungkook merasa kepalanya akan meledak, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri. Wajah Taehyung terlihat serius, ia terdiam. _Hyungnya tampan sekali_. Sang maknae terjebak dalam pesonanya, semua dalam diri Taehyung tampak sempurna di matanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia bagaikan melayang dan setengah tersadar. Ia takut sekali mendengar respon hyungnya, tapi ia tahu jika semuanya sudah terlambat untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung terkekeh, wajahnya kembali melunak, "Aku juga."

Merasa namja yang lebih tua tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya ingin disampaikannya, Jungkook buru-buru menambahi, "Maksudku— _ani_ , bukan cinta yang seperti itu, hyung! Aku—aku serius! Bukan saudara, bukan teman—itu, kau tahu? A-Aku—" Ia terbata, merasa terlalu malu untuk menjelaskannya.

" _Aku tahu, bodoh."_ Ucap Taehyung, tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang kau yang harus mendengarkan aku." Lanjutnya dengan nada memerintah. "Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu kemarin malam, aku bilang ada yang harus kita bicarakan, kan? Apa kau berpikir jika aku hanya akan memarahimu?" godanya dan segera mendapatkan cemberut dari dongsaengnya.

Tangan Taehyung berpindah dari pinggang sang maknae, kini kembali mengelus pipi namja itu. Ia suka sekali melakukannya; ia suka memanjakan Jungkook. "Di bulan-bulan pertama kita, aku sering sekali merasakan debaran aneh setiap kali berada di dekatmu. Kukira aku hanya stres, tetapi bukan. Bukan itu alasannya." Ia mengawali ceritanya, menikmati ekspresi dongsaengnya yang tampak serius, "Lama kelamaan aku menyadari jika ini perasaan yang tak wajar. Maksudku, _kau sempurna, Jeon Jungkook._ Kau tampan sekali, kau pandai menari, menyanyi, menggambar—kau bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku selalu bangga padamu. Tapi sisi lainmu; kau yang baik hati, kau yang cengeng tetapi luar biasa tangguh— _aku mencintaimu._ Dan kupikir—kupikir aku harus buru-buru memadamkan perasaanku, mungkin aku hanya bingung. Itu saja."

Mata Jungkook melebar. Taehyung segera melanjutkan, "Aku takut sekali saat itu, aku bingung. Makanya, ketika melihat Park Yoonhee mendekatiku, kupikir aku masih bisa memperbaiki segalanya," kenangnya, matanya menerawang jauh, "Dia wanita yang sangat baik, ayahnya juga memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku menyukainya. Aku mencoba melupakan cinta bodohku kepadamu, aku banyak menjauh darimu. Dan makin lama, aku tak menyadari jika aku berubah. Aku menyakitimu, kan?" ujarnya, menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Namja yang lebih muda kehilangan kata-katanya. Kepalanya hanya penuh oleh nama Kim Taehyung dan ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya. Ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diutarakan hyungnya dengan seksama, "…setiap hari yang kuhabiskan bersamanya—setiap malam, setiap kencan; _aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu._ Dan kemarin, saat aku datang bekerja dalam keadaan sakit, ia segera menghampiriku dan berkata," Taehyung mengambil napas, lalu menghembuskannya, "…dia bilang, 'Apa kau lelah karena terus menerus mengurus kelinci teman sekamarmu yang merepotkan itu? Kau bekerja untuknya, dan dia tak merawatmu di saat seperti ini? Siapa sebenarnya 'kelinci' mu itu, _sayang_? Tinggalkan dia, hiduplah bersamaku. Dia tak pantas mendapatkanmu.'." tiru Taehyung, wajahnya mengeras karena mengingatnya.

" _Aku marah sekali._ Saat itu juga, aku memutuskannya dan berhenti bekerja di situ. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku memikirkan semua kata-kata yang kuucapkan kepadamu, dan aku amat sangat menyesalinya. Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu. Walaupun aku lelah, seharusnya aku tak pernah melakukannya. Bahkan di telepon, aku masih saja melakukannya. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku telah begitu banyak menyakitimu, tapi kau masih di sini dan tersenyum untukku. Lalu aku bertanya kepada Tuhan; _pantaskah aku mendapatkan malaikat yang begitu indah sepertimu?"_

Kini, Taehyung telah meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa _sangat bahagia_ saat ini. "Jeon Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. _Sangat, sangat mencintaimu._ " Ungkapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu bukan karena tanggung jawab ini. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau sempurna dan memiliki segalanya. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena wajah, tubuh, atau semua yang kau punya. _Aku mencintaimu_ _karena kau membuatku bahagia_ , _dan aku mencintaimu karena aku ingin sekali membahagiakanmu juga._ Kau kelinci kecilku yang paling kusayang, walaupun seluruh dunia berkonspirasi untuk membuatmu menderita, aku berjanji akan menemukan dunia dimana kita berdua bisa bahagia, _aku mencintaimu._ " Taehyung menatap kedua manik mata Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. Ia menghembuskan napas bergetar sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Yah, Jeon Jungkook; apa kau— _apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia, tanpa sadar ia juga telah menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia mengangguk perlahan, bibirnya gemetar. "… _ne—ne, hyung."_ Jawabnya terbata. Pandangan matanya kabur karena air mata yang menggenang, tapi ia bisa melihat senyum lebar hyungnya yang lebih lembut daripada siapapun di malam itu.

"Ah, aku membuatmu menangis lagi," Taehyung menghela napas, menghapus air mata kekasih barunya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sendiri, ia ingin melihat Jungkook tertawa bahagia, bukan menangis seperti ini.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah," panggilan Taehyung membuat isakan Jungkook sedikit terhenti. Dengan gerakan lamban, ibu jari yang tadinya berada di ujung mata sang maknae, kini telah turun untuk mengusap bibir merah dongsaengnya yang tampak basah karena menangis. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai, walau kelembutan masih terpantul jelas di matanya, "…apa ada yang pernah bilang kepadamu kalau kau memiliki bibir yang sangat—" Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jungkook hingga kening dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, "… _sangat, sangat seksi?"_ bisiknya dengan suara seraknya bagai bergemuruh di telinga namja yang lebih muda.

Jungkook merasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Ia tertawa tegang, aroma Taehyung membuatnya begitu mabuk. "…kau mesum, hyung. Apa ini yang selalu kau pikirkan setiap kali menyelinap di ranjangku?" candanya dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat; padahal sebenarnya ia sangat _nervous_ , napas hyungnya menyentuh permukaan kulit di wajahnya. Hangat sekali.

"Kau tahu aku sudah cukup lama menahan diri, _chagiya,"_ godanya manja, perlahan memiringkan wajahnya. Jarak di antara mereka kini begitu dekat, panas bergerumul di kepala mereka melebihi demam yang dirasakan Taehyung saat itu. Namja yang lebih tua melihat kelinci kesayangannya perlahan menutup matanya, tampak gugup. Mata Taehyung hanya terkunci di kedua belah bibir kekasihnya; _Ya Tuhan, ia ingin sekali menciumnya._

Namun, yang dirasakan Jungkook selanjutnya adalah sentuhan lain menyentuh bibirnya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia justru melihat jari telunjuk dan tengah milik hyungnya lah yang mendarat di bibirnya. Ia mengangkat kepala, mengedipkan matanya bingung. Taehyung nyengir lebar.

Namja yang lebih tua mengambil kepala sang maknae dan menenggelamkannya di bawah dagunya. Ia mendesis frustasi, "Demam sialan! Aku ingin sekali menciummu!" gerutunya kecewa. " _Chagiii,_ aku ingin cepat sembuh supaya bisa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganmu!" Taehyung merengek manja, mengusap-usap keningnya ke ujung kepala sang maknae.

Jungkook hanya tertawa, wajahnya benar-benar merona. Ia memeluk namja di sampingnya lebih kuat, kemudian memejamkan matanya. " _Geuraeyo_. Cepatlah sembuh dan _lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak_ denganku." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Taehyung membalas pelukan kekasihnya, tersenyum sambil mengangguk dalam. Ia kemudian ikut memejamkan mata, "Jangan menangis padaku jika aku menjadi sangat agresif saat sudah sehat nanti." Ledeknya setengah bercanda

Jungkook menyundul pelan dagu hyungnya, berdecit malu. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Taehyung ketika begitu dekat dengan dadanya, debarannya sama kencang dengan miliknya. "Tidurlah, dasar mesum." Imbuhnya pura-pura kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku sedang terlalu bahagia sekarang. Kau tahu, seperti melayang-layang di atas langit~" sangkal namja yang lebih tua dengan nada mengkhayal. "Tapi kau tidurlah, Kookie. Kau pasti lelah merawatku sepanjang hari." Ia berkata penuh perhatian.

Jungkook tampak terdiam. Ia berpikir. Taehyung hampir saja berpikir kalau maknae nya sudah jatuh tertidur, sebelum ia mendengar bisikan kelinci kesayangannya sekali lagi, "…hyung, sebenarnya—" tutur Jungkook ragu, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Mata Taehyung yang tidak mengantuk langsung membulat, jelas-jelas tertarik. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh dongsaengnya, melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya, yang kemudian di jawab Jungkook dengan anggukan kecil.

Kemudian, namja yang lebih muda bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, senyuman menghiasi bibir merahnya. Secara otomatis, hyungnya ikut bangkit dan kini keduanya terduduk bersama. Sang maknae memberikannya cengiran jahil, sebelum kemudian menghadap ke kanan dan mendorong kursi rodanya kuat-kuat.

"Hei, apa yang kau—"

Yang dilakukan Jungkook selanjutnya sukses membuat jantung Taehyung hampir copot. Namja itu memutar tubuhnya pelan sehingga kedua kakinya menggantung di samping ranjang. Mata Taehyung sempurna melebar ngeri, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, "YAH, JEON JUNGKOOK, nanti kau jatuh!" Namun, tanpa sedikitpun ragu di bola matanya, Jungkook memberikan senyuman lagi kepada hyungnya. Senyuman yang seakan mengatakan untuk _percayalah padanya_.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Jungkook menurunkan kedua kakinya. Tangannya meremas kencang kasur Taehyung, napasnya mulai terengah. Secara reflek, namja yang lebih tua telah keluar dari selimutnya, bersiap menopang kekasihnya kapanpun ia terjatuh.

Dan ketika kedua kaki sang maknae berhasil menapak di atas lantai, satu persatu melepas pegangannya dari kasur perlahan— _saat itu Taehyung merasakan keajaiban terindah dalam hidupnya._ Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum gugup. Ia berusaha menahan keseimbangannya, tubuhnya tampak terhuyung.

" _Surprise,_ hyung!" Jungkook berujar dengan ceria, meskipun suaranya bergetar. Ia berusaha sangat keras supaya tidak terjatuh, ia ingin sekali membuat hyungnya bangga kepadanya.

Taehyung berteriak kepada Tuhan; _jangan jadikan ini mimpi, jangan jadikan ini mimpi._ Segalanya terasa tidak nyata— _terlalu sempurna._ Air mata jatuh dari matanya sekali lagi; menyaksikan sosok dongsaeng tersayangnya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tersenyum kepadanya, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela apartemen mereka. _Ia bagaikan melihat malaikat di depan wajahnya._

"Uwaa—"

BRUAK!

Jungkook tersungkur jatuh, namun Taehyung telah melompat dan menangkapnya gesit. Ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan energi untuk melakukan semua ini; yang ia tahu, _jika ini mimpi, ia bahkan tak mau terbangun selamanya._ Kini tubuh namja yang lebih muda telah terbaring di atas lengannya, namun rasa sakit itu terpendam dan lenyap entah kemana. Hanya napas terengah-engah yang memenuhi kamar kecil mereka.

Sang maknae, dengan napas memburu, memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung. Wajahnya mengguratkan kecemasan, "H-Hyung, kau baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tiga detik." Ungkap Taehyung kemudian, membuat Jungkook semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Kau berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri— _tiga detik._ Jeon Jungkook, tolong katakan padaku jika ini semua bukan mimpi." Ujarnya berkaca-kaca.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah hyungnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Begitu tersadar, bibir keduanya saling bertemu, _lembut dan memabukkan._ Waktu seakan berhenti ketika kepala mereka sama-sama penuh oleh pikiran akan satu sama lain. Taehyung pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan tenggelam dalam ciuman yang begitu polos dan lugu.

Namja yang lebih muda menjadi yang pertama menarik dirinya. Ia menata napasnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka kelopak mata kelincinya dalam gerakan lamban. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia menemukan sosok Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. _Tampan sekali._

"Jadi apa ini?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Kau mencoba merayuku?"

Jungkook tergelak, wajahnya merona melihat hyungnya dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. "Meyakinkanmu kalau ini bukan mimpi, hyung." Jawabnya tersenyum inosen.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyeringai, "Apa kau sadar kita baru saja melakukan _ciuman pertama kita;_ di atas _lantai,_ di _malam yang sangat dingin,_ memakai _piyama kusut, jatuh tersungkur,_ dan _aku dalam keadaan demam?"_ ujarnya sambil menjepit hidung dongsangnya gemas, kemudian melepaskannya.

Lagi-lagi namja yang lebih muda tertawa—ia banyak sekali tertawa malam ini; dan Taehyung sangat senang melihatnya, "Apa kau berharap kita melakukannya di bawah air terjun, memakai tuksedo, membawa bunga mawar, dan pelangi di atas kepala kita, hyung?" cibirnya mengolok.

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung cepat, "Aku berharap, ciuman kita yang kedua, ketiga, seterusnya—" dengan gerakan seduktif, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Bayangan gelap yang berbahaya memantul di dalam manik matanya, "…aku harap kau berhenti berciuman seperti bocah SD dan buat lidahmu sedikit bermanfaat." Bisiknya menggemuruh, memerangkap pandengaran dongsaengnya dalam suaranya yang berat dan serak.

Tawa di bibir Jungkook pudar seketika, digantikan oleh mulut yang mengatup rapat. Wajahnya bagai mengeluarkan asap, merona hebat. Ia segera menunduk, memukul dada hyungnya dengan kepalannya satu kali, tetapi cukup kuat, "—Aish, aku membencimu, dasar alien aneh, mesum!" rutuknya cemberut menutupi malu. Sebenarnya yang barusan adalah ciuman pertama Jungkook. Tapi ia tak akan mengakuinya—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kim Taehyung yang berkepribadian _twisted_ itu pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan karena itu.

"Yah, sakit! Aku sedang _sakit_ _,_ hei, apa kau lupa?" rintih Taehyung. Tapi sungguh, yang barusan memang sakit. Pukulan Jeon Jungkook itu menyakitkan. Taehyung menghela napas, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Hei, sejak kapan kau bisa melakukannya—berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Belum lama," Jungkook mengakui, "Awalnya aku takut sekali untuk mencobanya, mengerikan sekali. Aku jatuh berkali-kali. Aku terus berlatih selama kau bekerja. Mengingat kau yang bekerja begitu keras membuatku tak ingin menyerah." Jawabnya sambil mengambil tangan hyungnya dan menggenggamnya kuat.

Jungkook merasa suaranya kembali sengau, namun ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku akan berusaha keras. Untukmu, _untuk kita._ Aku akan berlari lagi, hyung—kita akan menari bersama di atas panggung lagi. _Kau ada di sini,_ tak ada lagi yang kutakutkan. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu, seperti selama ini kau selalu berjuang untukku." Ungkapan polos Jungkook bagai meremas hati Taehyung, tak ada sedikitpun dusta yang terpantul dari kedua bola matanya. " _Aku mencintaimu,_ hyung. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas untukmu. _Aku juga ingin membuatmu bahagia."_

Jungkook menarik napas bergetar, "… _Hyung, apa saat ini kau bahagia?_ " tanya sang maknae akhirnya, hati-hati dan penuh ketidakpastian.

Taehyung mengangguk yakin, matanya berkaca-kaca sekali lagi, memberikan senyuman lembut, " _Ne_. Kau membuatku bahagia. _Sangat, sangat bahagia._ "

Kerutan di kening sang maknae menghilang. Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya, "Hyung, aku—aku telah berusaha sangat keras, aku bekerja sangat keras; karena itu—karena itu… _puji aku,_ hyung _,_ " pintanya manja, terkekeh jahil.

Taehyung tergelak, geli, "Kemarilah, _baby,_ " ujarnya dengan aksen Bahasa Inggris yang menggelitik. Taehyung meraih Jungkook lembut, memeluknya erat kemudian mengelus kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, "Anak pintar, anak pintar," pujinya menuruti permintaan dongsaengnya sambil tertawa.

"Pujilah dengan serius, hyung." Gerutu Jungkook setengah bercanda. Namun, sebelum hyungnya berkata sesuatu lagi, ia berbisik pelan, "Kau hangat sekali, hyung." Ujarnya mulai memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat, kelopak matanya enggan membuka lebih lama.

"Hei, jangan tidur di sini. Nanti kau sakit." Cegah hyungnya segera. Jungkook tidak bergeming. Taehyung mengulangi, "…Jungkook-ah?"

Tak ada respon. Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung dapat merasakan napas namja dalam dekapannya telah naik turun dengan teratur; _pertanda jika ia sudah terlelap._ Melihat wajah damai kekasihnya dalam tidurnya, namja yang lebih tua hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang, tersenyum, dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Yah, kelinci cengeng, kau mau kita demam bersama, hah? Lalu siapa yang akan merawatku, dasar anak nakal." bisiknya walau tahu Jungkook tak lagi mendengarnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, karena ia terlalu bahagia.

Ada satu hal yang belum dikatakannya.

Hal paling penting, tetapi Taehyung tahu jika ia tidak perlu terburu-buru.

 _Jeon Jungkook,_ _ketika kita sudah dewasa nanti, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?_

Taehyung mengeratkan dekapannya sebelum kantuk menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Ia selalu bisa mengatakannya besok, lusa, atau minggu depan.

Ia bisa menunggu.

Karena ia tak membutuhkan waktu selamanya untuk bersedia menanti kebahagiaan menjemput dirinya.

Malam itu, baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook, keduanya terlelap dengan begitu nyenyak.

Malam itu, mereka mimpi indah.

* * *

Segala yang ada di dunia ini sementara; suatu hari mereka akan layu, lapuk, hancur, runtuh, sirna, dan _lenyap sama sekali._

Mungkin semua orang dapat dengan mudah berkata bahwa semuanya tidak akan berubah, _selamanya._

Tetapi kenyataannya; tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu, selama apakah sebenarnya ' _selamanya'_ itu. Mungkin saja seumur hidup, mungkin beberapa tahun, mungkin besok, atau bahkan malam ini—tidak ada yang akan tahu.

Kekal itu _omong kosong_. Karena bahkan keabadian pun memiliki batas hingga kau mulai menghitung mundur. Mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan angka seratus, angka sepuluh, atau mungkin angka dua—entahlah.

 _Kau tahu kenapa?_

Karena tugas manusia bukan untuk mencari keabadian.

Mereka menikmati setiap detik, menghargai setiap menit, mencintai setiap gulir waktu yang datang tanpa jeda.

Karena kau tak akan menemukan kebahagiaan dalam sebuah keabadian.

Karena kefanaan dan ketidaksempurnaan lah yang membawamu memahami makna dari betapa singkat dan sederhananya sebuah kebahagiaan.

 _Karena kebahagiaan terlalu istimewa untuk berlangsung selamanya._

* * *

 **-TAMAT-**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Otsukaresama deshita!_

Ayaya, makasih udah baca sampe sejauh ini! *tebarconfetti* Btw ini udah tamat lo, kerasa kagak tamatnya wkwk

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this fic. Konsep awalnya nggak se- _angst_ ini sebenernya, tapi gatau kok begitu brujul jadinya gini (?) Maapin yak karena ane jadi sadistik yang malah berbahagia nulisin TaeTae ama Kookie lagi menderita OTL *ditimpuk*

Banyak scene peluk2an? Well, jujur, ane suka banget ngebayangin tuh dua tediber dorky snarky kinyis-kinyis lagi cuddling _._ Kayaknya in-chara aja, Vkook kan rajanya skinship huahaha

Ohya, silakan mencet tombol review di bawah ini, ato Fav ato Follow, ato tiga-tiganya; gratis kok! :B *plakk*

And last, thanks for leaving feedbacks! I'd always love to know what all of you guys think about what you've just read!

Ciao and see you soon!


End file.
